character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Canon, Wally West)/GoldenMaster7
"Keystone is under the protection of a man who can throw haymakers like machine-gun fire... who can create cyclones with a wave of his arm... who can outrun gravity. Keystone is my city" -Wally West Summary Wally West is the nephew of Barry Allen and the first Kid Flash, he gained his powers after he got knocked by a lightning and became a member of the Teen Titans. After Barry Allen died Wally took his place on the JLA and became the new Flash. Stats Tier:'' 3-A''' to Low 2-C '''| '''2-B Gender: Male Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Speed Force User, member of the Teen Titans. Later became a member of the Justice League. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmic Awareness, Speed Force Generation, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Stamina, Agility, Superhuman Durability, Healing Factor, Dimensional Travel, Capable of creating Lightnings, Negate Anti-Life Equation,Mental Process, Superhuman Senses, Phasing,Time-Travel, Vortex Creations, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Infinite Mass Punch, Speed Force Conduit, Speed Steal, Durability Negation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Precognition Attack Potency: Universe level to Universe level+ '(Comparable to, but inferior to Barry Allen, who is capable generating an energy output capable of destroying the space-time continuum) | '''Multiverse level '(Surpassed Barry Allen, who destroyed the Antimatter Canon could which have destroy the Multiverse and matched the Spectre. Capable of rivaling Superman, who is comparable to Darkseid who one shot defeated the Green Lantern of Earth-2 when Alan Scott was wielding the Multiversal Green Itself. Kal-L and Kal-El altering reality , re-writing timelines breaking space and time and shaking the Multiverse during their brawl . Should scale to Shazam who is Able to fight against the Spectre. Should be comparable to Wonder Woman, who destroyed the Chronus Scepter , which contains the power of the Godwave that surrounds the multiverse. Comparable to Green Lantern. ) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ to Immeasurable '''(Capable of keeping up with Barry Allen. Capbale of breaking the Time Barrier) | '''Massively FTL+ to Immeasurable (1.89 octodecillion c. Capable of rivaling Shazam, who Traveled to The Rock of Eternity, which exists beyond Time. Should be comparable to Green Lantern, who nearly tapped into the Speed Force, which exists beyond space and time and had to cross a distanceless and timeless barrier when entering the Phantom Zone. Capable of tagging the Reverse Flash who ran to the 25th century can move through multiple temporal dimensions, was going to run to the past to change it during his fight with the Flash, and can freely move through the timestream. Faster then the speed force. The speed force exists beyond space and time and touches every part of reality) '''Lifting strength: Unknown '''Striking strength:' Universe level+ |''' Multiverse level '''Durability: Universe level |''' Multiverse level 'Stamina: Infinite '| '''Infinite Range: '''Standard melee range '''Intelligence:''' '''Super Genius (Calls the Justice Tower supercomputer slow, which can do quadrillions of calculations per second) '''Weaknesses: '''Various types of energy can effect him. Much weaker when losing his connection to the speed force. Category:GoldenMaster7